Reconciliation
by BadTimesDontLast
Summary: Renee has come to realize that Jon is a bit upset lately. She has a few surprises up her sleeve. One Shot (Deanee) Smut warning (Purely too)


Renee stared at the tangle of dirty blonde locks from where she was laying, his neck and back being the only things that she could really see. Stuff hadn't exactly been going the way that he had planned and he was carrying a lost of stress in both his back and shoulders. Anyone who knew Jon knew that he could be calm and collected around fans and interviewers, but when his temper flared, it was better not to mess with him. Though, when it came to her, he was completely silent since any word that he would say to her would result in an eruption. There's been a lot of pain lately from how much he had been losing and losing—definitely for the both of them. He was just always so angry and she wished that he could always be the adorable oaf that she fell madly for. Lately, it had just been those small transitions from angry to calm, to raging, and then back to sweet. What really troubled her was that his entire well being was out of wack since he did whatever he could to up the stamina factor to survive even longer inside of a ring.

Not only that, she was getting a little peeved that his usual crazy sex drive was set down to getting none every night. That was a problem for the both of them since there was tension and frustration building. Huffing out in a sigh, she placed her hand onto his shoulder to pull him towards her. Rolling onto his back, Jon furrowed his eyebrows inwards from being disturbed in his sleep. Poor guy never really got any and here she was bothering him, but she had an idea that she was going to follow through on. He wouldn't get mad and even if he did, she would make sure not to let him go until he calmed down from whatever anger he had. Slipping from under the covers, she maneuvered over to the drawers at her bedside. They were taking some time in New York since the usual shtick had been staying in Vegas.

She was more of a decorative soul with her place while Jon's was horrifyingly empty of a mess or something sentimental to him. After having changed into a black corset and a matching thong, she grabbed the items that she had planned on using through this time. Glancing over at her lover who held his arms stretched out over his head, she was glad that she hadn't made too much noise to wake him up. Everything was going according to plan and the fun was only about to begin in a matter of a few seconds. Crawling up the mattress, her knees moved at either side of his abdomen, pulling the two pairs of sheer metal cuffs that she had stuck at the side of her underwear. His sleeping facial structure was just so adorable that she had to breathe calmly and not admire for too long. Slowly, her hands moved to cuff his wrists to the headboard above, stirring him only gently with light twitches of his face. She loved it when he twitched like that, it was literally the way the rest of his body reacted to her with her fingertips.

Those cuffs, she had constantly been the victim of, and she actually found them to be one of her favorite things that he used. He was such a controlling kind of lover, making her legs ache to the point of where it was harder to walk the next day. She'd be in for it after all of this, but they both had the entire day to do whatever the hell they wanted. Remaining to straddle him, Renee dipped her head down, gently kissing his lips to coax him into waking up a little. His own mouth reacted, moving in time with hers but not exactly waking up like she had wanted. A small part of her had did a jovial flip since she was completely fine with trying the other method that she had in mind. Her lips traced his jaw, moving down his neck and down his bare chest, having those light fixating motions in response. Placing the cover over her head, she moved to where she was positioned in the small V created by his thighs.

If anyone had seen this, they would've seen the bed sheet covered just below Jon's belly button while someone hid underneath. The tempting part was that he couldn't take the sheet off to see what was about to happen since his hands were bonded. The red plaid boxer shorts in front of her had her fingers trace over the slight opening within them. She didn't understand men's underwear, but this little opening always allowed her to tease a vulnerable Jon Good on road trips. Grabbing at the waistband, she drifted them downwards, moving quick to get them off of his legs and out from under the covers to the floor. His limp member was there, her eyes sparking with great interest since he wasn't even hard yet but he still impressive in size. Her fingers began to trail his length, mildly touching and coursing up to his balls to begin that erection that she needed. Wrapping her small hand around the base, she tugged slowly, jerking him with a gentle pressure to get what she wanted.

Jon groaned lowly, in his head, his dream was quickly changing from a wrestling ring to Renee being at his whim. Usually, she didn't do that stuff since he constantly overpowered her, having his animalistic way with her as she screamed his name. But right now, he dreamt that he was watching her, it was an easy sort too because of her short hair. It was easy to see her head bobbing on his length while he groaned out in a euphoric haze of need. When he felt a little more occur, there was no way in fucking hell that this was a dream since his eyes slowly fell open. He always was a grumpy groggy guy when it came to the mornings, but right now, he felt both sleepy and incredibly horny. Looking down to try and see that beautiful girlfriend of his, he was met with only a small tent because of the cover. Damn her, she knew him so well.

Trying to shift his hands to remove the damned thing, he realized that there was cool feeling around both of his wrists. What the fuck. He pulled onto the metal, getting that scraping sound as he attempted to get free, his muscles only tensing further when he felt Renee's hand speed up a little faster. A groan left from his mouth again, this time louder than the previous one since there was not much he could do except that.

"Baby, let me out." He growled out as her hand stopped, removing from his rock hard shaft that clearly needed all the attention in the world right now. It had been a while since they had some damn good sex and he needed to show her who was in charge when it came to the both of them.

She dropped the cover off from the bed now, sitting up to her knees, but not moving from where she was. He was wide awake now, his eyes roaming her choice of apparel as his mouth went completely dry. Normally, he would've turned down lingerie since it did things to him when staring at it and he'd just rip it off, but at this point, it was the sexiest thing he had seen. In defiance, her entire body returned to laying on her stomach as her head was moved to where the tip of Jon was centimeters away from her lips. He instilled himself, his mind yelling at him to at least push his hips up for at least some kind of feeling on his throbbing length, but that gaze just captivated him. Those eyes stared back into his orbs and they continued to do so as her tongue snaked out and licked at the slit. He hissed out at the feeling, needing more to come from this endeavor as a yank happened at the cuffs. She knew of what she was doing to him and her lips came over the tip, gently suckling and running her tongue over.

"Fuck, Renee..." Jon mumbled it lowly under his breath as he made attempts to control it.

The muscles in his abdomen jumped when her nails scratched down his stomach, digging into his thighs when they reached that far. Sucking farther, she took his length further into her mouth, moaning purposely around him for him to feel those vibrations to carry up his spine. Her eyes fluttered closed to make it seem like sucking his dick was her favorite thing in the world. Jon groaned out loudly upon viewing the way her enjoyment was showing, growling in appreciation when her hand stroked lovingly at his balls. His own eyes shut now, reveling in how the sucking was driving him absolutely crazy with a desire to plow through her insides. He had those needs constantly around her, but when he was angry, sex always became a sort where he kept thrusting until the other passed out. It was an intense mode that he went through, but that was selfish, so he kept his mouth shut, trying to avoid saying anything at all to his girlfriend in fear of an outburst. Inhaling through her nose, she began to deep throat him, the tip of him continuously hitting the back of her throat.

With his eyes shut tightly, he began to rock his hips upwards, moving as he stole all innocence from her sweet mouth. Her moans continued to wrap around him, engulfing him further as she swiveled her tongue on his slit. The taste of his pre cum gave indication that he was close since he was also throbbing and swelling, a heaving mess. Breathing heavily, his muscles flexed and strained as he pulled disastrously at the handcuffs above, yelping loudly.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm gonna.." That was an incomplete sentence since he blew his hot load into her mouth, releasing the thick ropes of his cum down her throat.

With his breaths long and ragged, Jon's chest expanded and lowered, his mind trying to make sense of the cloud that the blonde in between his legs created. Renee released his cock of her mouth with a wet pop, licking the remaining residue off his length and off of her lips. She was on her knees again, her back erect as she looked down at her heaving man, making it harder for her to not to let him go for him to give his amazing punishment. When he finally found solace, his eyes traced back to the black lingerie, tension arising when he got those urges yet again. Though, his package was still sensitive from his release and he needed to get the hell out of the handcuffs that held him down.

"You're going to get it when I get out of these." That edge was carried through in his tone and almost echoed in her ears as a smirk formed onto her lips.

"Oh Jon.. When I let you go, I'm fine with whatever consequences come my way, but do you know what I have to do when you're not around?" An eyebrow quirked up at the sudden change of subject, his body shifting uncomfortably when she reached for something behind her.

When the object was raised out in front of her, his senses completely went off, raging to get him the hell out those cuffs. She waved the vibrator before kissing it scooting down the bed from his range. "I have to use this.. Sometimes I pretend it's just you and me."

She turned on the object, vibrations immediately being heard as she had. She moved to where her legs spread out and her glistening sex in perfect view for Jon to watch.

"Fucking hell, Renee, don't fucking do this!" He ground it out as she slowly brought the object to her clit. Her head fell back and she moaned out his name loudly, moving the vibrator back and forth along herself.

Jon was helpless at this point, growing hard again but too intrigued to tear his eyes away from the image. She instilled the vibrator turning it up a higher setting and added her fingers, crying out at the sensation. Each moan managed to contain Jon's name and he groaned out, her glistening pussy beckoning him to rip the cuffs clean off the headboard. The cool material was stuck in gently, her teeth coming over her bottom lip from the pain of stretching since she hadn't got any in weeks. Jon was struggling to keep his own composure as she screamed his name continuously. Fingers thrusted within herself as her face contorted in a beautiful pleasure, earning a loud growl to come from Jon's lips. Renee kicked it up a notch, talking dirty towards the vibrator that was seeping with her wetness. "Oh God Jon.. You're so big, mmm baby.."

He was aching and throbbing from where he laid, tugging furiously at the cuffs that held him down. "Renee fuck, come here... Oh please.." He begged gently, needing for her to get close. She got the idea and placed down the vibrator, crawling up his body to where her clit was in his face.

He licked at her delicate taste, sucking gently in a tortured groan at whatever essence he could get. Despite her love for the vibrator, his expert tongue could always lull her into anything that he wanted. Her moans gave great indication that she was already do close, giving in so easily when his tongue began to thrust into her. Her head was tossed back in ecstasy, his name coming off of her lips as she released herself of that built up orgasm. He lapped at whatever he could, her taste driving and sparking that pent up caged animal inside of him. She only allowed him to do so for a few more seconds before she moved from his face and laid her body on top of him. Renee's mouth met Jon's, her tongue licking everything as she whimpered at the taste of her own sex. She was playing all the right cards at this point and that low growl ignited within, kissing her with an utmost amount of intensity.

The keys that were in the side of her underwear, got pulled out in the midst of their tongues fighting. She unlocked both of the handcuffs from Jon's wrists, and almost immediately, he flipped them to where he was on top and his hard rod invaded her tight entrance. She whimpered loudly, her eyes shutting tightly at the mix of pain and pleasure that his cock had created. He stretched and rotated his hips on purpose, lecherous moans seeping from her mouth at the way she was now held to his charge. It was already hard to breathe, but he automatically began to thrust, having no time for her to adjust to his thick length entrapped by her walls. She moved with what she could, getting caught off guard when his hands held her hips still, his own delving further. It had been so long since he was buried balls deep, pounding away to the point of where her screaming was at the top level. Her yelps of needed mercy didn't stop Jon from his pleasurable assault, it actually pushed him further.

She came around him forcefully, grabbing at the sheets beneath her as she completely came undone beneath him. As soon as he felt her let go, he brought both of her legs onto his shoulders, keeping them there to ram into her cunt with no abandon. She was becoming a writhing mess under him, her nails digging into the mattress as her mouth continued to elicit moans. Jon groaned loudly as she milked his cock, sinking himself over and over in both their euphoric dazes. His strong chest presses into the back of her thighs, testing her flexibility to be increased just so his teeth could sink into her neck. Renee gave in so easily, screaming sure that her neighbors would hear them, huffing out at the sensitive area being beaten wildly. Even the suckling on her neck aided to her third undoing, this time she came with a loud indication.

"Oh fuck Jon... I'm close..." They both let go, a swelled cock releasing the contents with thick cum as she coated him with glistening essence. As a sweaty mess, Jon collapsed on top of Renee, her weak legs being brought back to the mattress. They both were heaving in and out, her hand burying in his sweat filled hair as they laid there trying to regain composure.

"I'm sorry for waking you up like that..." Guilt radiated in her soft voice and it made Jon raise his head blinking gently at her. A smile was brought to his lips and he raised himself up with his hands to the bed, looking down at her.

"It's nothing to be sorry for, doll.. I loved it." His lips captured hers, steamily and full of passion as per freaking usual. This man made her melt so easily.

"And I love you." She pecked his nose. Anyone could tell with the way she had looked at him. There was always that mushy kind of love within her that gradually increased with every second spent with him. Even if he was trying to be quiet for her benefit.

His heart skipped a beat and he began to slowly thrust, already ready to go again. They were definitely going to be at it the entire day. Which he did not mind since there was nothing scheduled. He'd spend any time that he had with her without a second thought. "I love you too."


End file.
